Crossroads
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: One teen, one crime, one decision. An encounter with a rebellious teenager is enough to turn Nick Stoke's life upsidedown.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Never have been, never will be.

Ok, Cole, here's your plot!

I know this is a short one, but I'm just introducing characters and building up for the next chapter. Review!

Nick Stokes walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It was fifteen minutes until 11.00pm, the start of the graveyard shift.

The gigantic one-storey high building was Nick's home away from home. He, like his fellow colleagues spent more time here than anywhere else.

The building was filled with all kinds of labs, interrogation rooms, layout rooms, audio visual labs, ballistics labs, a morgue, a conference room and even a locker room which was thrown in for the heck of it.

Nick walked through the aquamarine halls and past various rooms until he arrived at the coference room, damn, he was the last one again.

Nick's fellow CSI's were seated at the long table, doing their own things, until their supervisor hands out the assignments.

"Hey, bro! You're last again!" greeted Warrick Brown. The tall and lanky CSI 3 with dark hair mostly in dreadlocks was bent over a thick novel.

Nick smirked,"Yeah, traffic is bad downtown," walking over to the coffee pot and filling up a mug with the lukewarm coffee.

True, the last batch tasted like motor oil laced with rat poison but Nick took a chance. After taking a sip, he winced,"Urg... have you guys tried this?"

"Why do you think I bring my own?" asked Sara Sidle, holding up a thermos. The latest addition to CSI, Sara Sidle has shoulder length brown hair and cute gap tooth grin. A workaholic just like their supervisor, Gil Grissom.

The other woman at the table is second-in-command, Catherine Willows.

Single mother of an eleven year old daughter, Catherine has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and admirable people skills, skills quite opposing Grissom's.

Before Nick could take a seat, Gil Grissom strolled in, carrying a case file.

In his mid forties, Grissom's a five foot eleven with slightly graying hair.

Casting that sometimes annoying angelic smile of his across the room, he said,"OK people, only one case reported in tonight, a 419 at the Thomas and Mack Center near UNLV campus. Everyone's coming a long,"

Warrick said,"Ug... a minor's haven of drugs and drinks,"

Sara muttered,"One of my least favourite places..."

Everyone got up to get their crime scene kits ready.

Nick announced,"Let's roll,"

Catherine glanced at him and said,"I've said it once, I'll say it again, you love your job too much Nicky,"

Nick could only grin in reply.

TBC

Yeah, short, I know. Stay tuned for chapter 1!

Um, I got all the descriptions right, right? Let me know if I made a mistake.A 419 is homicide, right?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY DOURDAN! (11 December) 


	2. First Encounters

Disclamier:Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be.

Thanks for the reviews and advice, guys! Hope you like this chapter...

Cole, I think this is working out!

Oh, and this is not a Nick/Sara story, no romance but I hope it will be interesting to you guys all the same...

Chapter 1: First Encounters

The CSI's arrived in front of an old three-storey building in their overly packed Tahoe, Nick was at the wheel, Grissom beside him. They were probably the only two who were comfortable in the car.

Warrick, Sara and Catherine were squeezed into the backseat, the results of wanting to save gas from the other Tahoe's.

The front entrance of the building was taped off with the usual 'Crime Scene, Do Not Cross' warning.

A couple of police cars were parked near the entrance, their siren's lights occasionaly lighting the night with flashes of blue and red. The detective's unmarked SUV was also there.

Captain Jim Brass was just coming outside from the building. Spotting the CSI's, he walked towards them, with his usual sleepy eyes.

Sara was muttering,"Ok, trip back, I'm driving..."

Nick chuckled.

Brass went up to the team and said,"We have a D.B up on the first floor. No ID, looks like a minor though. No wallet, found a few packs of coke,"

Grissom nodded,"This building used for anything?"

Brass replied,"Abandoned. Homeless spend nights here. But mostly kids come here to go 'high',' shaking his head.

Grissom turned to the team,"Let's go..."

After climbing a flight of stairs and walking along a long corridor, they arrived at a big, dusty room. Sara was left at the stairs to look for shoeprints.

The walls were loaded with graffiti and the entire space seemed to smell of stale alcohol mixed with cocaine.

A little to the left, there were a few used balloons and empty beer bottles on the floor. At the far end of the room was a cupboard, shut tight.

In the middle of the room, was the body, Brass was right, looks like a teen, lying on his back. He had multiple stab wounds on his chest, four, at least.

Warrick asked,"Homeless?" noting the jacket and jeans the victim wore, very torn and tattered.

Grissom said,"Maybe. Since there's no wallet, he might have been robbed. Teens in this part of town usually form gangs,"

Brass muttered,"Kids these days... another teenager called it in. Came in here wanting to get high, found this fella instead,"

David, the coroner, was taking the victim's liver temperature,"Defensive wounds, might have been in a fight, he lost. Liver temp. indicates he died about two and a half to three hours ago. Quite recent... but not recent enough to pick up prints on the body,"

Grissom frowned,"Which means the killer might not have gone very far yet..."

Nick was bagging the used balloons and bottles when he suddenly heard a 'thump' sound. Nick immediately straightened up, frowning,"Did you hear that?"

Brass nodded. Catherine looked around, everyone went silent. Warrick nodded towards the cupboard. Brass pulled out his gun, walking cautiously towards the cupboard. The officers never checked that spot earlier...

The others stared after him in tensed silene. Brass put his hand on the lid, took a deep breath, and yanked the door open...

Things happened very fast after that, another teen jumped out of the cupboard, slamming Brass to the ground.

Quick as lightning, he got up and headed for the door. Nick and Warrick raced after him.

The teen stopped briefly to yank a long metal pipe leaning against the wall, throwing it into Nick and Warrick's path.

Nick mananged to jump over it but Warrick did not, falling onto the floor as well. Grissom, Catherine and David raced after them, along the corridor.

Finally, Nick caught up with the teen and tackled him to the floor before he made it to the stairs.

Sara looked up from her work in surprise.

"Shit! Lemme go! I ain't do nothin'!" he yelled.

Nick pulled him up onto his feet, keeping a firm hold on him as Brass and everyone else caught up.

Brass grabbed the boy from Nick and pushed him against the wall. He was about 5"7, a caucasian with hazel eyes and short untidy dark brown hair. He also had a whiff of alcohol around him.

Brass smiled,"Don't you love it when a suspect is just lying around, waiting for you to find him?"

The kid turned to glare at Nick and let out a frusrated yell.

TBC

Review! 


	3. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be...

Thanks for the reviews!

The teenager glared at nick angrily,"If it hadn't been for your damn ass, I'll be, like, gone now!" Nick scowled but didn't say anything.

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid!" said Brass,"what's your name?"

"I'm not telling ya one stinking thing!"

Warrick said,"Hey, we know you killed the other kid back there already! Cooperate so nothing will be worse for you!" 

Grissom said nothing, he was staring at the boy in a way he usually did with his bugs. Nick was staring at the boy too, then he said, "Warrick, Brass, I don't think he did it..."

The kid laughed in Warrick's face,"hah! Told ya' I did nothing!"

Warrick had to be held back by Nick before he could harm the teen. Catherine and Sara both looked puzzled.

Brass asked"Yeah? How so?"

Nick replied,"He doesn't have any defensive wounds on him while the victim has. No cuts on his hands either, so he did not handle the murder weapon,"

The teen squirmed around in Brass' grip yelling,"Lemme go! I'll call my lawyer!"

Warrick shot him a dirty look before turning to Nick,"Oh yeah? If he is not the suspect, who is he?"

However, it was Grissom who answered with a smile,"Witness."

The teenager, whose name turned out to be jake, was put into the interrogation room. Brass managed to dig out a little information from past records of him like he was a sixteen-year-old and he was abandoned by his parents when he was only four.

Jake bounced from foster home to foster home but he was way too hard to manage. No guardian had been able to tolerate his hot temper and destructiveness for more than a month. Jake also had the habit of running away.

There were no records whatsoever indicating a last name but his last guardian's were a mr and Mrs Anfield.

After running from them for the upteenth time last year, the couple did not bother to find him anymore.

Jake spent time living in the streets of Vegas, stealing clothes and food and doing drugs with various other teenagers. It took over three grueling hours of grueling interrogation and research to get these information, with no help from Jake himself.

Tired out, Brass entered the room where the two way mirror stood, Grissom and Nick were there, watching the boy, who was shifting around in his seat with a resentful look on his face.

Brass muttered,"I've received more swear words in less than three hours than anyone else would have in their entire lifetime. This kis is a walking dictionary of them,"

Grissom said,"Maybe so, but he is our only witness,"

Nick said,"But he's not talking, is he? If he belongs in a gang, maybe one of his mambers did it and Jake is protecting them..."

Grissom nodded,"I've seen that before... but it is still too soon to tell,"

Brass said,"Not if I can help it. C'mon, I need backup,"

Grissom and Nick followed Brass into the interrogation room. The boy did not look up once.

Nick said,"Hey, Jake, what if we make a deal with you?" walking right up to the boy, holding a palm out,"You tell us what you saw and we'll let you go free. No charges,"

Jake stared up at Nick for a moment, eyebrow arched, then he spat force fully onto Nick's palm, remimding Brass a lot of his daughter, Ellie, who had done the same thing on his badge.

Brass started towards the teen but Grissom held him back.

Nick winced, and drew his palm back. Jake was looking at him, as if trying to see how Nick will react.

But Nick merely said,"Guess not..."

Brass said angrily,"Hey, kiddo, you've gone too far... how would you-"

Nick interrupted,"No Brass... it's OK,"

Jake looked at him, visibly surprised.

Brass replied,"None the less, we're keeping him in lockup for the night, until he wants to talk,"

Jake was taken into the temporary holding cell after that interrogation.

In the cell, he let out a gloomy sigh. it's not hat he didn't want to talk, but he knew that he'll be killed if he ratted out. The guy had threatened him so badly... 'Don't think about that,' Jake immediately instructed himself.

Instead, he thought about getting out of this palce. 'Damn that detective for landing me here. they don't care what happens to me at all...' he thought. But one guy was different, that one... nick. Jake frowned, he had expected Nick to yll at him or even attack him after Jake had spat on hi, but Nick didn't.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Nick seemed decent. But wait, Mr and Mrs Anfield seemed decent too, until Jake accidently broke a few things around the house.

After running away for the fifth time, they didn't bother to come after him anymore, that's when he ran into some guy, who introduced him to coke.

Jake regretted it afterwards, but he couldn't stop. Decisions, he really regretted maming this one. It had been great the first few moments, but the after effects were terrible.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a couple of distant voices outside. He recognized one, Nick's. He didn't recognize the other, a deeper voice but it sounded familiar.

Nick was saying,"I'm glad I've got a day off tomorrow, sleep late, for a change,"

The other voice replied,"Yeah... you are damn lucky. I'll have tons of work ready for you when you come back," Nick chuckled.

"Oh, got anything out of that kid... Jake?" continued the other.

"Nothing... just got his saliver all over my hand..."

"What? Geez! That kid is crazy!"

Jake scowled, then he heard Nick's reply,"Nah...I don't think so, Warrick, Imean, if you look, he really isn't a bad kid..."

Jake raised his eyebrows. Nick continued,"Anyway, there's a big game on Sunday, Luna Cable. Wanna come over?"

Warrick replied enthusiastically,"Sounds great! I'll be there. Dilemer Street, right? I keep forgetting..."

Nick relied,"Yeah, number 42,"

They passed by the room holding Jake, then out of sight. Jake frowned,"Dilemer Street..." he muttered softly.

TBC

Review as always. I made up Nick's address, does anyone know if there is the correct one? 


	4. Drunk

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine... yadayada... u know, the usual... 

Thanks for the reviews!Hehe, Nick's address remains as elusive as ever, too bad. Orangebronco, let me know if you do have the address, we can camp out together!! haha.

Sorry, I don't really have anything for Sara in this fic... sorry!

Chapter 3: Drunk

Nick was watching a rerun about tropical birds on Discovery Channel. It was about 1 a.m, he yawned, might as well get to bed...

Vaguely wondering what case the others are doing now, he turned off the T.V.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Nick frowned and picked the phone up. The caller ID read,'Grissom'.

Nick raised his eyebrows, then pressed the ACCEPT button, "Hello?"

"Nick, bad news, Jake has escaped,"

"What? How?" asked Nick, standing up.

"I don't know, seems like he picked the guard's pocket for the keys somehow and knocked him out, then he escaped around dinner time. No one saw him leave,"

Nick sighed,"Great... just great..."

"I think you should come over to the lab," said Grissom.

Nick had already picked up his car keys and had his hand on the door knob when he said, "Got it. I'll be there in..." he swung the door open, and there lying on his doorstep, was Jake, unconcious with an empty bottle of alchohol in his hand.

The teen was definately drunk...

"Hello?" Grissom asked.

Nick muttered,"Hey, Gris... uh, I've found Jake,"

"What?"

"He's right here on my doorstep ready to pick up, but he is in no shape to move..."

Grissom paused for a moent, then said,"Ok, take care of him. Make sure he doesn't run away, he has the tendency to do that. Bring him to the lab when he is ok," and hung up before Nick could protest.

He looked down at Jake and muttered,"Hoo boy..."

There was nothing else to do, Nick put the boy's arm around his neck and led the drunken teen inside and laid him on the couch.

Nick was about to turn away when Jake started mumbling,"No...no more... I don't want anymore... coke..." turning his head from side to side restlessly.

Nick went up to him,"Hey, you ok, kiddo?"

The teen mumbled a little more then fell into a doze.

Nick sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some medication for the boy and to get a drink himself, no way he could fall asleep now...

* * *

Jake woke up with his head throbbing painfully. 'Where am I?' he wondered.

Then he remembered... he did it again. Walking past the Thomas and Mack center, he could not resist the urge to get several bottles of booze.

Again, he did not know why he did it, and yet he did.

He got up slowly, looking around groggily. He was on a couch. On the coffee table in front of him was a glass of water and two asprin.

Jake didn't know whose place this is, but he was grateful, however, he was not, by nature, willing to express his thanks.

He gulped down the tablets, and that is when he saw Nick, in the kitchen. He was pacing back and forth, looking really tired. He did not realize Jake was awake.

Then Jake remembered hearing Nick's address, he must have subconciously made his way over here while he was drunk.

Jake considered what he'll do next, he can't let Nick know he's awake... Nick will definately ask about what happened the other night. Jake was too scared to answer.

So, quietly, Jake walked up to the front door. Jake saw a Nick's wallet lying on the little table by the door. Jake gulped, then opened it, pulling out a fistful of bills running about 200 dollars and went out as quietly as he could.

The sun was rising slowly already. Jake ran down the road until he spotted a car parked by the side of the road, it was unlocked.

Jake smirked and went in. He remembered all too well what the other teens have taught him about stealing cars. Jake hotwired it and drove off.

Halfway down, he felt an urge for some coke, it had been two days since he last had some. 'Don't...' said a small voice in his head, 'Did Nick get where he is by going on drugs?'

Jake frowned, 'But what if you needed it? What if it was just to forget your troubles, would that still be bad?' he reasoned.

'You know it's wrong! Don't do it!' retorted the same small voice. Jake shook his headas if getting rid of those thoughts.

He thought of giving a dealer a visit, he had the address in his jacket somewhere. Jake began to grop around for it. Panic seized him, the paper containing the address wasn't there!

But he can't turn back now... oh well, he pretty much knew the way anyway. With that, he drove on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick had just realized Jake was gone. He went over to the table, the asprins were gone.

Walking up to the door, he noticed his wallet was open, he picked it up, sure enough, plenty of money was missing. "Damn it..." he muttered.

He pulled open the door. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a small piece of paper on his doorstep caught his attention, he picked it up, the writing was small and untidy.

It read, '25, Barrow Road, Thomas and Mack Center, Vegas, Nevada,'

Nick scowled,'What a kid...'

TBC

Here we go again, I bet there isn't even such address in Vegas. Ahh well... review!


	5. No More Running

Disclaimer:Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be. 

Thanks for the reviews! My apologies if this chapter is so short, next chapter wil be better, (i hope...) enjoy!

Chapter 4: No More Running

"Well, seriously, couldn't you have kept a better lookout on the boy?"

"You try staying focus after being awake for over 16 hours and we'll see how you do..." replied Nick irritably.

Brass, Nick and Warrick were in the detective's Taurus, on their way to the address found on the paper Jake had left behind. Brass was at the wheel.

Warrick, who had just made that last comment, sank back in his seat, with a small smile.

Brass asked,"So, apart from running away with your water and asprin, the kid done anything else?"

Nick replied a little angrily,"Yeah... he nicked, no pun intended, me of about 200 dollars..."

Warrick said,"Ouch. You think he ran off to this address?"

Nick nodded,"If he's not, at least we can question the occupant about him, right?" Warrick gave a nod.

Soon, Brass pulled up in front of an old worn down one-storey house. The sounds of civilisation from the Thomas and Mack Center sounded really far away.

The lawn was glistening a pale shade of yellow and the house itself was completely woe-be-gone. Cracked window panes, paint peeling off the walls, some wood panels chewed off by termites and the entire structure looks like it was going to collapse very soon.

Warrick let out a low whistle,"Homey..."

Nick smirked,"Yeah, looks like your crib, War!"

"Cut it out fellows. You do know that Sheriff Mobley is not permitting this case for overtime right?" interrupted Brass.

"Sure... but Jake is the main key in solving this case. I think you'll find that important, right Captain?" said Nick.

Warrick said,"Sara strucked out on the footprints. Too messed up,"

Brass muttered,"Let's just make this quick, OK?"

There was another car parked on the lawn, presumely a visitor. Nick frowned.

Warrick looked at him and asked,"What?"

Nick muttered,"This car looks familiar somehow..."

They walked up to the front door and Brass knocked twice, yelling, "Las Vegas Police! Open up!"

There was an eerie silence, then, suddenly a certain word was muttered loudly that made Brass shoot a look at the two crimminalists.

Then, they heard some frantic scrambling around. Brass pulled out his gun, nodding to the other two, indicating they should do the same.

With that, Brass yanked at the door knob, which turned out to be unlocked. Inside, there was Jake and two others.

One looked like a minor, like Jake, while the other looks like an adult, a dealer, maybe? The dark room smelt of alchohol and cocaine.

There was still a used balloon in Jake's hand. The three of them started running unsteadily in different directions.

Brass raced after the adult while Warrick went after the other teen. Nick ran after Jake.

Fortunatly for the detective and crimminalists, the three suspects didn't even manage to cover a distance of five feet since they were too high on coke.

One by one, they were caught. Nick had tackled a struggling Jake to the ground while yelling, "NO MORE RUNNING!" in an angry tone.

For some reason, the words made an effect and Jake stopped struggling.

Brass, who had already handcuffed the other two, came up with a third pair of cuffs and put them on Jake. Brass gave Nick a small satisfied smaile and said,"Let's go."

TBC

Review!

Oh, and Merry Christmas!


	6. Interrogation: Take Two

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be. 

Where are all my readers??? I've only got one new review for my last chapter, what happened to the rest of them? (sobs...) Okok, just kidding, I'm not crying... I really, really hope you'll review for this chapter!

Chapter 5: Interrogation, Take Two

Soon, a very disgruntle Jake was led back into the interrogation room. Brass, Warrick and Nick were with him, trying hard to get Jake to speak.

Brass was slowly losing his patience with jake,"For the last time, Jake... what did you see while you were in that cupboard?"

Jake scowled, but did not say anything.

Nick decided to give a try, only this time, he kept a distance, standing by the door. "Jake, I'm just wondering, how in the world did you end up like this? Stealing and mixing with addicts, sleeping on the streets just to live," Jake did not look at him, but his fist was clenched tightly.

Nick continued,"Doing all those things when you could at least behave, and live with a decent family..."

"They weren't decent," muttered Jake, "They don't care about me,"

Nick said,"Maybe that isbacause you never gave them a chance to,"

Jake said angrily, "Wrong! They were hell to start with! They are so kind when you first went in, once you break a small rule, they throw you out! None of them gave a damn about me... even you!"

Nick raised and eyebrow,"What?"

"Why did you take me into your crib, anyway? You could have let me rot! You took me in, that was decent! After that, you just chased me around and got me landed here! That, is hell!"

Nick's own temper rose and he said,"hey, I never asked for a kid to be dumped on my doorstep!"

Jake retorted,"Fine! Then let me leave!" with that, he knocked his chair over and raced for the door, strangely, he had tears in his eyes.

Nick beat him to it, standing between Jake and the door,"You are not running away this time!"

Jake let out a yell and pushed Nick roughly in the chest with such great force that Nick lands on the floor.

Warrick and Brass made to come over to try and prevent the teen from escaping. Jake's hand was already on the doorknob when Nick said,"You're worth more than that, Jake,"

Warrick and Brass came up to restrain the teen but before they can, Jake ran to a corner and sank to the floor, he curled up and started to sob.

Nick got up while exchanging looks with Brass and Warrick, all theree not knowing what to do.

Then, Catherine, Sara and Grissom entered, they had been listening in on the conversation through the two way mirror. Catherine went over to comfort the teen but he pushed her away.

Brass muttered to the officer on duty,"Take him to the holding cell, make sure he doesn't run this time,"

The officer nodded and led a sobbing Jake out of the room. The others followed after that.

Grissom said,"Ok, let's just try and work with whatever evidence we have at the moment," to his squad. They nodded and headed towards the lab rooms.

Nick, however, hung back, staring at the holding cells. Warrick asked,"Coming?"

Nick replied,"In a minute... I'll catch up,"

Warrick nodded and followed the rest of squad. Nick went into the holding cell. Jake was sitting on the bunk bed inside one of the cells, drying his tears.

Nick nodded to the two officers on duty and walked over to Jake's cell. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the bars casually.

Jake looked at him, but remained silent. Nick gave him a small smile,"Hey, look... sorry for being so rough on my words back there. It's tough, being a teen, with no parents aound to give you the support and love you need, right?"

Jake turned away, then muttered softly,"Kinda... you-?"

Nick shook his head,"Nah... I had my parents throughout my teenage, still do. But, let's just say I know what it's like to suffer as a kid..." Nick cleared his throat, then continued,"You know, it doesn't have to be this way. You didn't have to get hooked onto drugs just cos' your parents abandoned you, or your foster parents yelled at you. Life does bring you down sometimes, but you don't have to let life keep you down,"

Jake frowned a little. Nick said,"so, why don't you tell me what you saw that day? That kid who was killed, is he a friend?"

For the first time, Jake actually gave some useful information,"No, he's... he's... from another gang. Craig something or other,"

Nick asked,"You know him well?"

Jake shook his head,"A-all I know is tha he is the leader of his gang. He is enemies with my head,"

Nick nodded,"So, did you see who killed Craig?"

Jake's face turned pale and he shook his head.

Nick said,"Jake..."

Jake said,"I can't... he'll kill m-me..."

Nick frowned,"You can't keep running forever, Jake,"

But Jake seemed determined enough not to say another word. But Nick had a pretty good idea who is their next suspect. Jake had said that the two 'leaders' were enemies, and one ends up dead, that was enough to have Jake released.

Nick pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here kiddo, this is my number. I am gonna get you outta here and into a shelter. Tomorrow at least. Call me if you need help, ok?"

Jake nodded a little and took the paper,"But I didn't say anything..." he muttered curiously.

Nick smirked and winked. As he headed for the door, he said,"Get some rest, ok?" and went out.

Jake sank back on to the hard bed, thinking. There were so many things he wanted to tell Nick, like he was sorry for pushing him, or taking his money... without meaning to, he drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, he was woken up by voices outside. The detective had just walked past the door. A woman's voice was saying,"I don't know whether you should bail him out, Nick..."

Nick replied,"Why not? We don't have any right to hold him here Sara, he helped us get a suspect, that gang leader of his,"

Jake's heart leapt,'How did he know?' he thought, panicking.

The woman called Sara said,"Then what? Let him go back to drugs?"

Nick said,"Actually... I was kind of thinking of adopting him,"

"What!?"

"The kid isn't bad. I mean, I could get him go to a rehabilitation center, to get him off drugs, then he can go to school,"

Sara said,"Are you nuts? Jake has a habit of running away, do you think that he will really listen to you?"

"Personally," chimed in a third voice, 'I think it's a good idea, if Nick can take care of him of course..."

Sara said,"Grissom..."

The man named Grissom said,"Well, you can see that Nick is the only one Jake is opening up to. i think that jake needs a role model to get him on the right track of life,"

Jake coulnd't help smiling a little,'Live with Nick? How cool will that be?' he thought.

Nick said,"Still, I wish he would just have enough courage to tell us the name of that gang leader. It'll make everthing much easier..." and their voices trailed off, indicating they were walking further away, leaving jake in his own thoughts.

Not that he didn't want to... that leader of his has a gun. Drat! If Nick went after him, who knew what could happen? Jake had to do something, he could still hear Nick's words repeating in his head,"You can't keep running forever..."

TBC

REVIEW!!!


	7. The Chase

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be, but how I wish it will be!!! 

Thanks for the reviews, they made my day!

Chapter 6: The Chase

The next afternoon, Nick made his way over to the holding cell, to tell Jake about his idea of being Jake's guardian.

He turned into the holding cell, to see the two guards on the floor, unconcious, and jake's cell door open. Nick groaned and muttered,"Not again..."

He ran off to find the rest. Nick found Sara, Warrick and Grissom in Grissom's office. After Nick told them what had happened, Warrick shook his head,"Where did he go? Get more drugs?"

Nick said,"I dunoo. But I don't think so,"

Sara frowned,"Then...?"

Nick answered,"He might have gone after our suspect, after what I said to him..."

"Damn... that is too dangerous! And we don't know who the suspect is ourselves..." said Warrick.

Just then, Nick's cell phone rang,"Hello?"

"Nick..." came a voice, sounding really scared.

"Jake? Is that you?" Grissom sat up a little straighter.

"Nick.... his name's Vince! Vince Mack! He killed Craig! I saw it all,"

"What? Where are you now?"

There was some noise in the background but Jake did not answer Nick. Then, he said,"You have to help me... if he sees me..."

"Jake, where are you?! Who is he?"

More noises were heard, Jake said,"Hurry..." and the connection went dead.

"Jake! Damn..." Nick muttered,"Vince mack, that's out killer, we have to find him. Jake's gone after him,"

Grissom stood up,"Find Brass. We are going to trace that call," and he went out of his office. Warrick, Sara and Nick exchanged looks. Sara said,"Don't you just hate it when he does that?"

Nick and Warrick smiled, and the three of them followed their supervisor.

Soon, they managed to trace the number to a payphone in the Thomas and Mack Center, the five CSI's, Brass and a few police officers were all raciong over to the location.

Brass had also managed to gather some information about this Vince Mack. He is twenty years old and has plenty of records of drug posession.

After passing the various bright Vegas Streets, they arrived at the location the payphone was, at the side of a silent street. There were four houses on the other side, all extreamly dark and silent.

In the phone booth, the receiver was hanging off it's hook, dangling in the cold night air.

Brass said,"Best guess? They might be in one of those houses,"

Grissom frowned,"I don't do guesses..."

Right on cue, a loud gun shot was heard coming from the house on the far right. Brass nodded to the others and led the way quickly to the house.

Grissom instructed Catherine and Sara to stay at the phone booth to process. A couple of officers stayed with them.

Brass arrived at the door, yelling,"Las Vegas Police!" as he rammed open the door. It was very dark inside, there were other rooms leading eleswhere as well.

Brass whispered,"Split up, uh, you guys coming?" he added to the CSI's, knowing very well that this is not the scientists area of expertise. However, Grissom nodded.

Nick went into the kitchen, before entering, he cast on look behind him, none of the officers nor his colleagues were in sight.

Suddenly, he caught some movement on the floor. Gun out, he walked cautiously towards the movement. There on the floor, lay Jake, breathing heavily.

He had a gun shot wound on his shoulder. Nick ran over to him,"Jake! Hey kiddo... hang in there, ok?"

Jake nodded numbly, he was shaking badly, then he whispered,"I tried to stop him..."

Nick shook his head,"Don't talk, we need to get you to the hospital,"

Suddenly, Jake raised his hand weakly, pointing somewhere behind Nick. Nick frowned, then turned around.

He saw another person standing there, with a gun pointed at Nick, Vince Mack.He was smiling widely.

Nick stood up slowly. His hand holding his gun tightly. Mack seemed to be surprised to see the gun, he frozed, stunned.

Nick took this opportunity to make a lunge for Mack, knocking them both to the floor and Mack's gun otu of the way, towards Jake.

Mack scrambled around, fighting forcfully, causing Nick to receive a whole lot of punches. Mack had managed to pin Nick to the ground, choking him.

Nick's eyes began watering. 'Why isn't anyone hearing this?' he thought desperately. He was gonna die, no denying it.

Suddenly, Nick heard a loud gun shot. Mack's grip thankfully loosened, and his body slumped onto the floor, allowing Nick to see jake lying on the floor, Mack's gun raised, he had just shot Mack in the heart.

But not for any longer, Jake let go of the gun, shaking even more, turning steadily paler.

Brass and Warrick finaly rushed in, looking anxious. Warrick said,"You ok?"

Nick got up, nodding,"Yeah, thanks to Jake," he said, waling towards Jake,"Hang in there, Jake,"

Brass immediately called for medical help. Jake held out a shaking hand to Nick, which he took, giving it a squeeze.

Jake muttered,"I'm s-sorry," and fell unconcious.

TBC

Sorry if this is a little bit rushed, school in my country is gonna start this Monday, so I want to finish this story up. But hey, there's a sequeal coming up!

Review!  
Happy New Year!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be... 

Better get this one up quick, orangebronco threatened me like that... I don't wanna miss 2005! lol!!

crzywhtgrl, sorry, this is the last chappy! my brain can't churn out more than one chappy at a time... (smirk)

Epilogue (Ahh... journey's end)

About fifteen minutes later, Jake was loaded up into an ambulance and brought into the Desert Palm Hospital. He had been taken into the emergency room to have the bullet removed.

The CSI's had followed as well. They were now waiting outside the emergency room, waiting. Finally, Grissom said,"We have to get back to the lab, all the evidence needs to be processed for court,"

The others nodded and made to follow. But Nick said,"Would it be ok if I stay behind? Just to make sure Jake gets through surgery?"

Grissom hesitated, then nodded. the other three CSI's followed Grissom, Sara hung back, looking at Nick, concerned. Nick shot her a smile,"Go ahead, I'll be fine,"

Sara nodded and said,"Let us know if Jake survives, ok?' putting a hand on his shoulder. Nick nodded and Sara went after the others.

After what seemed like an eternity, (which was only 2 hours) a doctor came out of the operation room.

Nick immediately went to greet him.

The doctor smiled,"Evening, officer. I'm happy to say that Jake survived. We managed to remove the bullet. A few days rest and he can leave. Any family members to take care of him?"

Nick hesitated, then said,"Yes, me. Guardian,"

The doctor nodded, "Alright, I understand that this youngster is into drugs?"

Nick nodded.

"Well, then we have to get rid of that bad habit. I know a good rehabilitation center for minors,"

Nick replied,"Thanks very much, doctor,"

"Right, then I'll get him a place, Jake..."

Nick replied,"Stokes, Jake Stokes,"

* * *

Jake woke up, feeling groggy. 'What happened?' he wondered. Slowly, he took in his surroundings, he was lying on a comfortable bed, something he hadn't done in ages. The walls around him were painted white. This is a hospital room!

Puzzled, he suddenly heard some movement on his right, like a page being turned. He turned his head to the right slowly.

There was Nick sitting on the chair beside him, reading a book. Nick looked at him,"Hey, you're awake. Feeling ok, kiddo?"

Then Jake remembered,"Nick! Vince... he..."

Nick said,"Woah, relax. He's dead, remember? You shot him, but relax, you won't be charged,"

"But..."

Nick interrupted,"Jake, calm down, you just had surgery, relax,"

Jake nodded, but stopped immediately because nodding made his head hurt. He also desperately felt the need to have a drink, or coke. Thankfully, Nick kept his thoughts busy,"I have no idea what you were thinking! You could have died!"

Jake muttered,"I didn't want to be a coward anymore..."

Nick sirked,"And you are not. Brave of ya' to do such a thing, though not 'xactly smart, bucko," his voice filled with country accent.

Jake frowned,"You from Texas, Nick?"

Nick raised his eyebrows,"I take it back, you are smart," he said with a smile.

Jake returned the smile, he started figiting a little.

Nick said shweredly,"You need soem alchohol or coacaine or something?"

Jake looked away and muttered,"I'm not proud of it..."

Nick reached for the pitcher of water on the bedside table and poured some water into a glass and handed it to Jake, "Pretend that's alcohol. So much more pleasent. Want it to be more realistic? try soda. As for coke, try eating soem chewing gum or something that'll keep your mouth busy. They'll help you do this and more in the rehabilitation center,"

Jake glanced back at him,"What happens to me now?"

Nick replied,"Community service for stealing my neighbour's car, I finally recognized that car I saw at your dealer's home," he added aftr Jake looked at him curiously.

Nick continued,"Stealing money and drugs posession, then, it's rehabilitation center for you, then wat you have left of high school,"

Jake raised his eyebrows. Nick smirked,"What? Not ready for a challenge?"

Jake had to smile at that comment,"Course I am. But how am I gonna pay for school? Not to mention this hospital fees? I don't have a place to stay either..."

"Hey, you think I'm just gonna let you starve? I've uh, been chosen to be your guardian, your... father, brother, friend, all rolled in one,"

Jake grinned, he had just remembered Nick's conversation with his colleagues. "But it's gonna cost you,"

Nick smiled,"If you behave, and become a modal teen, I'll have to say it'll be worth it,"

Suddenly, Nick's pager beeped. Nick pulled it out and read the message."I gotta go, new case for me," he announced, getting up, walking towards the door,"I'll be back. Get some rest,"

Jake said,"Oh, hey, uh..."

Nick paused, turning back to him. Jake said,"Thanks for setting me straight... uh, dad,"

Nick's eyes widened, he had never thought he'll be called by that name. He smiled, and nodded.

Walking out, he shut the door with a 'click'. Feeling exeptionally happy, he went off to go to work. Not even another 'liquid man' can spoil his happiness now...

END

Phew! That's that. Hope you enjoyed it.

Oh, and if that 'Jake Stokes' thing is not allowed, hope you forgive me, cos' I don't know much bout' this... sorry!

Preview: What? A happy ending? No more? With Jake's quick temper and drug problem, i don't think so! More problems are in store for Nick and Jake... watch out for the sequeal!!


End file.
